Manga Makes The World Go Round
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: Kagome gets accepted to a high class art academy. She meets Inuyasha, and they hate each other. Depression starts to form inside Kagome. Can she make it through the four years she is supposed to stay there? Can Inuyasha save her?
1. School, Sweet School

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…but I want to…really bad.

Manga Makes The World Go Round

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter One: School, sweet school

_**8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P**_

"Okay, mom, you can let me go now!" A young girl of fifteen laughed, trying to pull out of her mother's death grip. "The train leaves in ten minutes!" She whined.

Mrs. Higurashi reluctantly let go of her daughter, sniffling. Daughter, her Kagome, was going to a high class art academy. Kagome picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulders.

"Now, Kagome, remember your room number, and don't forget to pick up your luggage at the school, okay?"

Kagome nodded, rolling her eyes slightly. She had been over this about twenty times this morning. Her little brother, Sota, ran up to her.

"Bye, Sis!"

"Yes, good-bye, Kagome." Her grandfather said coldly, coming up next to Sota.

Kagome nodded and turned to her mother. "Don't forget to write." Her mother whispered, pulling her into a hug. Kagome nodded into her shoulder.

She wrenched out her mother's grasp and waved good-bye to everyone. "Bye! See you at Christmas!"

The train sounded, signaling that it was almost ready to leave. Kagome stepped up the steps quickly, holding her ticket tightly in her hand. She pushed open two doors and turned to her left, which had stairs going up to a second floor. She walked up, curious. There were more train seats, but almost no one was up there. Kagome shrugged and sat down on a two-seater, looking out the window.

_I guess I can use this time to practice._ She thought, sighing. She pulled a sketchbook and pencil out of her backpack. _What should I draw?_ She wondered. Kagome pulled out a manga and turned to her favorite scene. She referenced off of it as she drew a girl surrounded by tall trees.

_Eyes first…_

_Then face outline and nose…then mouth…and hair…clothes…_

Kagome was so caught up in her drawing, she didn't notice people piling onto the train, and some climbing up onto the top floor. After revising her drawing a little bit, she held up her sketchbook to her face proudly.

"Looks good." A voice sounded from the isle. Kagome looked up.

A man about her age stood, studying Kagome's drawing, then the picture she was referencing off of. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. He had purple lines marked from his ear to his cheekbone on each side of his face. He sat down next to Kagome and took her drawing into his hands, studying it again. He looked up at her.

"Well, the girl is good, but what about the back round from your reference? Where is it?"

Kagome bit her lip. "I…I don't know how to draw back rounds."

The man shook his head, looking back at the picture. "No, you know how. You're just scared it won't turn out as good as this-" He paused and looked at the cover of her manga. "-Fushigi Yuugi."

Kagome's eyebrows drew together. "I'm not _scared_, I'm just-"

"A perfectionist?" The man finished. He stuck out his hand. "Sesshomaru."

Kagome took it. "Kagome."

"So, Kagome, are you going to The Performing Arts Academy?" Sesshomaru asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Um, yes I am. How did you know?" Kagome asked. How did this man know these things?

"You'll see." He replied. After seeing Kagome's eyes widened in fear, he quickly added, "Don't worry, I'm not stalking you! It's just…I'm going to be at TPAA also."

Kagome visibly relaxed and pulled some papers out of her backpack. She studied them and asked Sesshomaru, "Is this where I get my stuff?"

Sesshomaru looked at the map for less then five seconds before saying confidently, "Yes." Kagome nodded and carefully put the papers into her sweater pocket.

For the next hour, Kagome tried drawing the back round of the same picture. Sesshomaru helped her revise it and make it more detailed. He had to admit, though, she didn't need much help in details.

The train came to a screeching stop, making Kagome almost fall out of her seat. She would have, too, if Sesshomaru hadn't put an arm in front of her.

"We're here." he said, smiling slightly.

_** - - Listening to music**_

A fifteen year old boy, sixteen year old girl, and a sixteen year old boy sat in a cafeteria, chatting about what the new students that were certain to arrive that night would be like.

Sango, the sixteen year old girl, bit into her hamburger. The two boys stared at her. There was something…different…then she remembered the burgers tasting like. She stopped chewing and looked at them in angrily.

"What did you guys put in this!"

The boys tried to hold back their laughter, but eventually ended up cracking up. "Inuyasha! Miroku! You guys are _dead_!"

Sango stood quickly and started to chase them. They ran out of the cafeteria and she followed quickly. "I am going to kill you!" She screamed.

Soon she had forgotten why she was mad and just was chasing them for fun. They eventually stopped, giggling and laughing. Miroku recovered first and put on a solemn face, trying to hide his laughter. Inuyasha did the same.

"Yeah," Miroku said, pulling his black hair into a small ponytail, getting ready to run. "That was funny."

"And," Inuyasha smirked. His violet eyes gleamed with mischief. His long black hair swayed in the gentle breeze. Miroku's eyes gleamed in the same way. "You didn't even see what we did to your room."

"What!" Sango said deathly, stepping up to them.

The boys started laughing again. "We-didn't-do-anything-Sango!" Miroku said through his gasps for breath.

"Ha, ha, very funny you guys." Sango said sarcastically, walking back to the cafeteria. The two boys looked at each other, then to Sango, and started laughing all over again.

**_ - - Riding down the love (love) train_**

"Wow."

"Yes, wow." Sesshomaru said walking off the train and waiting for Kagome. "This-" He made a wide gesture. "-is The Performing Arts Academy."

They walked silently up to the tall doors. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome awed the school, and her new home.

It was tall and made of stone. There were many buildings, though most could only see some at night. Kagome could make out the signs on the two biggest buildings. "Dormitories." She whispered.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru into a different building. He walked up to a front desk and smiled politely to the woman behind the desk. The woman wore blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. She had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, Rin." He said. "How have you been?"

Rin nodded. "Good, and yourself?"

"Could be better, but good." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru and Rin held each other's gaze for a little longer before Sesshomaru seemed to snap out a trance and looked down to Kagome.

"Kagome, this is Rin. She'll be one of your teachers this year. Kagome, Rin. Rin, Kagome." Kagome smiled at Rin and Rin returned the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Rin." Kagome smiled.

Rin waved her hand dismissively. "Don't call me that, it makes me feel old. Just call me rin, like my students do. And it was nice to meet you, too."

Kagome nodded. "Um, where do I get my stuff?"

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed. She disappeared for a moment, then came out from behind the desk, dragging two suitcases. "Here you go!"

Sesshomaru took them and started to walk out, smiling back to rin slightly. Once he and Kagome were out of the building, Rin let out a small sigh.

"So…" Kagome said, smiling up at Sesshomaru. "What was _that _about? Do you like her? Are you going out?"

Sesshomaru kept walking and smiled. "You are too curious for your own good."

They arrived at one of the dormitory buildings. He set down Kagome's luggage and took her papers from earlier. He looked at them for a moment, then handed it back to her and picked up her luggage.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, following him.

"Your room." Sesshomaru answered. He looked at the numbers on the different doors. He stopped when he got to a door with the number thirty-six on it. "This is your room." He explained. "In this school, you have your room, like your old house. It is just a room, bathroom, and a small kitchen. I don't think you'll need the kitchen because there is a cafeteria in that building over there." He pointed to a building across the campus. He looked back at Kagome. "Got it?"

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru gave her a key. "This is the key to your room. Always keep it with you, and for god's sake, do not lose this."

Kagome nodded again and took the key. "Thanks." She said, smiling. Sesshomaru nodded. "Are you hungry?" Kagome nodded. "Well, dinner's over by now, so-" He took a packet of ramen out of his coat. "-here. There's pots and pans in the kitchen. I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Okay…" Kagome nodded for the fourth time in five minutes. She watched as Sesshomaru walked away until he disappeared into a building. She had been excited about coming to a new school, but now…she was a little scared. What if no one liked her? She tried to push the thoughts out of her head.

She took her key and unlocked the door, swinging it open and walking inside with her luggage. It was just like Sesshomaru had described it as. To her left was a small kitchen. It had a small microwave and stove, and a sink. Straight across from the door, a window showed the rest of the campus. All the buildings and trees sat there like a picture. Kagome made a mental note to try to draw the scene.

Under the window was a medium sized bed. It had no covers or pillows on it and Kagome was glad that her mothers over packing finally paid off. She quickly opened one of her suitcases and took out a light green comforter and a few pillows. She set them on the bed, planning to arrange it later. She noticed there was no closet, just a dresser with a small TV on it.

Kagome left her suitcases in the middle of the room and walked into the next small room, which turned out to be a bathroom. It had a small shower that could also be a bath, sink with a mirror above it, and a toilet.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and took out the ramen Sesshomaru had given her. She took out a pot from a drawer and set it on the burners of the stove. She proceeded to make the food, very happy when she got to eat it. Kagome took out a bowl she had packed from home. She sat on her bed and turned on the TV. She ate her ramen and watched Spongebob Squarepants for the next half hour. She washed out her bowl and changed into her pajamas. After that, she arranged her bed and turned off the TV.

Tomorrow she started school. "Cool." She whispered before falling into dreamland.

_**8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P**_

_**Author's note: Hello! Another fanfic, another day! I hope you like this! Review please!**_


	2. Geek or Freak?

Disclaimer: Jeez….stupid lawyers just won't ever quit!

Manga Makes The World Go Round

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Two: Geek or Freak?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Cock-a-doodle dandy! It's breakfast time, chica!"

"What?" A groggy Kagome sat up and yawned, not really noticing the figure in her room until she stared. "What are you doing in my dorm!" She shrieked, jumping out of her bed.

The brown-eyed girl in the middle of her room waved her hands frantically in front of her face and laughed. "No, no, no! I was assigned to show you the ropes of TPAA. Fluffy gave me an extra key."

"Who?" Kagome asked, still trying to figure out why the girl didn't knock.

"Fluffy. Sesshomaru?" Kagome made an "o" with her mouth and nodded. The girl continued. "Every time a new student comes here, which isn't that often, believe me, a student who has already been here a while shows the new student around, which means we have most of the same classes. Got it?"

Kagome nodded. "But who…?"

"Oh! I'm Sango, by the way. Sorry, I forgot your name. Kadote?"

"Kagome."

Sango nodded and pulled her hair into a high ponytail and opened her brown leather backpack that she had dropped. She pulled out a white, button-up collared, short-sleeved shirt and a green, black, and purple plaid, pleated skirt. She tossed them to Kagome.

"Your uniform, just like the rest of the girls' who live in this section are. Mine too!" Kagome noticed Sango was wearing the same uniform also.

"Um…what do you mean 'section'?" She asked. Sango crawled onto her bed and shut the blinds, then plopped down.

"I'll tell you while you get dressed." Kagome nodded. "There are four different sections to this school. They are based on your craft. For example, we have dance, vocal, art, band, and theater. Both of us are in the art section, but we can join a chorus in vocal, dance group in dance, or audition for a play in theater.

"Like me. I've only been here about a month and a half, but I'm in a dance and band group as well. It depends on the day of the week to what classes I go to. But you don't have to join something else, but it is a lot of fun."

Sango stopped and looked at Kagome, who was trying to digest all the information.

"Today, Kagome, you'll go to the office building that you went to last night when you first came here, and Rin will help you set up your classes okay?" Kagome nodded and pulled at her shirt. "Oh, you might want to tuck that in, sort of loose though, like mine. It looks cool and obeys the dress code. All you need now is some white knee-length socks, which you have right?" Kagome nodded again. "Good. Put those socks on and those brown shoes that was on your supply list and we're off to see Rin!"

_**Scene Change**_

After an hour of deciding and debating with Rin and Sango, Kagome finally got her schedule. She studied it carefully. "Today's Tuesday, so…" She looked to the column that said Tuesday and read off her classes aloud to Sango.

"Period one, math. Period two, gym. Period three, social studies. Period four, English. Period five, hip-hop dance."

"Yea, you're with me!" Sango exclaimed, picking up her backpack.

Kagome smiled and continued. "Period six, lunch. Period seven, drama. Period eight, science. Period nine, manga characters." She sighed. "That's a lot. Oh, well."

"Come on, Kagome! We're going to be late!" Sango grabbed her wrist and they ran towards the gym. First period was over already. Each class was an hour, Rin had explained. Kagome adjusted her backpack and followed Sango until she stopped. "We're here. Come on, we need to get into our gym uniforms."

Kagome nodded and followed Sango into the girl's locker room. She pulled out her uniform from her backpack and quickly put it on. Sango waited for her as she put on her sneakers. They walked quickly outside into the nice fall breeze just in time for attendance.

Once the attendance was taken and Kagome explained that she was new, Sango led her over to a small group in the back of the class and they sat down.

"This is Kagome, guys, she's new. Be nice and don't bite yet, okay?" Sango smiled.

Kagome smiled at the group. "Hi everyone."

They nodded and smiled slightly at the newcomer. Sango sighed dramatically. "You dingbats, tell her your names!"

They all jumped slightly except one. The first one to speak up was a redheaded girl with pigtails and green eyes. She smiled.

"I'm Ayame! I'm in the band section and I play flute. I'm in vocal, too. What are you in?"

"I'm in dance, theater, and my main thing is art. Manga." Kagome brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Ayame smiled.

The next person Kagome was introduced to was a boy with black hair in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes. He came right up to her face- literally- and grasped her hands.

"I'm Koga. I'm in dance also. Maybe we'll see each other."

Kagome pulled her hands away gently and set them in her lap. "Maybe we will."

Almost immediately after, she felt something groping her butt. She screamed and jumped up, looking behind her at the culprit. A boy with a ponytail tied at the nape of his neck and violet eyes looked up at her innocently.

"what the heck were you just doing!" Kagome screamed.

"Um…" The boy smiled shyly. "I'm Miroku?"

Sango sighed. "He's in theatre and art. He does sculptures. Mostly of women. At least he doesn't suck at it." Kagome sat down on the other side of Sango, keeping an eye out for any wandering hands. There was a slap and Sango started yelling at Miroku. Koga and Ayame were talking quietly. Kagome looked straight ahead of her. She noticed she hadn't met the boy before, so she stood and sat next to him.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

The boy's dark violet eyes focused their attention on her. He ran a hand through his black hair. "Inuyasha, fifteen. Art, specifically manga, and dance. Got all my info, now go away."

Kagome's eyebrows drew together. "What's your problem? I was just trying to be nice."

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever. I'm not really in a chatty mood right now, so go take your niceness and shove it up your--"

"Alright class, warm-ups!" The teacher yelled.

Kagome stood and walked over to Sango. "Jeez…what's up with him?"

Sango had noticed Kagome had tried to talk to Inuyasha. "He just got word last night that his girlfriend died. He's not very friendly right now."

"Oh." Kagome swallowed. "How did she die?"

Sango met her eyes. "Murdered in her room."

Kagome felt a pang in her chest as she looked back at Inuyasha. "Oh…"

"We all tried to talk to him about it, but he won't talk." Sango said, looking over at him and sighing. "The poor guy felt so bad. He was on his way over to her room to pick her up for a date when she was…attacked." Kagome moved her gaze to Sango. "The police are saying she was raped first.".

Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes. "That's so sad."

Sango just nodded.

Everything went smoothly until fifth period: Hip-hop dance. Sango was in that class with her….but so was Inuyasha. Once everyone was changed into their "dance clothes" of black, the class started with Rin as their teacher. She split the class into three groups. Kagome was naturally with Sango, and Inuyasha completed the group. Kagome noticed there was only about ten people in the studio.

Their assignment was to make up dance moves for a certain song. "Alright class, get going!" She yelled.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango headed over to one side of the dance studio and got to work.

"How good are you?" Inuyasha asked, surprising Kagome. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "I hope you aren't one of those hip-hop wannabees."

Kagome glared at him. "I'm pretty good." She answered. She sat against the wall and stretched. Inuyasha and Sango followed suit.

Rin came around and gave everyone a CD with the song they were to dance to on it. So everyone could here and not be distracted, each group got a room. Kagome's group stayed in the studio. They listened to their song first. It was _Let's get it started_ by Black Eyed Peas.

After it was finished, Inuyasha stood and told Kagome to stand also.

"I know Sango can do these moves we set up before you got here. But I'm not sure if you can."

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Let's see them, then."

Sango started the song as Inuyasha danced to it. As Kagome memorized the moves, she couldn't help but think how beautifully Inuyasha moved. The song was over and Inuyasha took a sip of his water, wiping some sweat off his forehead. He inclined his head to show it was her turn. Kagome raised an eyebrow and moved to where Inuyasha had been standing. She nodded at Sango to start the music.

She did the moves perfectly, adding her own style to it, her own spice. When the song ended again, she smiled and took some water. "Well?" She asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed. "Your moves are sloppy, your ankles are weak, you aren't in shape for dancing, and you obviously haven't done this in a while. You need a lot of practice and I don't have time to take baby steps with you."

Kagome lowered the water bottle and twisted the top back on. She let it hang loose by her side as she turned and walked right out the door.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Author's note: SORRY! I haven't updated in a whiiiiiiiiiiile. I've just been so busy. You know the drill….please review! **_


End file.
